CR061: The Last Battle XI
is the 11th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 14. Synopsis Red and Blue ride Articuno and Zapdos, as they help Green fighting Ho-Oh and Lugia. However, as Red and Blue try to make a strategy to fight Ho-Oh, Karen comes onto Moltres and knocks Green away. In the meantime, Silver fights Will and shows the inner determination and desire of himself and his Pokémon. Chapter Plot Red and Blue witness Green's battle with Karen and Ho-Oh. Green sees them and swoops down, so Blue rides Zapdos and Red Articuno. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres attack Ho-Oh, who retaliates back. Lugia attacks Red, Green and Blue, who dodge the attack, but lose stability flying with the Legendary Birds. Red is surprised Green is fighting with birds, since she has a bird phobia. Blue explains Red their enemies are Ho-Oh and Lugia. Blue suspects the enemy has sent these two to protect Celebi until their master arrives. Blue and Red ascend up and dive down to strike Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh dodges these attacks. Blue thinks they shouldn't upset Ho-Oh nor Lugia, for they can lose easily. Green tries to find Karen, who managed to come on Moltres. Karen sends Umbreon, who attacks Green's Bull. Karen sees it is starting to get dark, as the moon shines on the sky, so Umbreon heals itself using Moonlight. Umbreon attacks Bull and Green, who barely hang onto Moltres. Karen laughs at Green, who tries to get back to Moltres. Silver, however, manages to come onto Lugia and faces Will, who is surprised Silver is still strong to battle. Will sends Xatu and attacks Sneasel, while Will thinks Silver is too serious. Silver replies his "easy" life cannot be attained easily. Silver lets Will know he shares the same fate as he does. Will laughs, for he and Karen chose to follow the Masked Man rather than disobey him. Will is proud for any adult that faced him or Karen would be easily defeated, considering himself and her as geniuses. Will considers life was too boring for him, hence why he followed the Masked Man. He considers this battle nothing serious. Silver sees Will means true, so decides to show his rage, as he thought Will and Karen were going through the same things as Silver did. Silver tackles Will, causing themselves to fall down. Xatu dives to rescue Will, but Silver's Sneasel uses Beat Up, which sends all of Silver's Pokémon, who attack Xatu. Xatu saves Will, who orders Psychic. However, Silver's Pokémon attack Xatu. Silver lets Will know this battle decides how Silver's fate will change, as every moment Silver has trained has come to this. Feraligatr uses Return, hitting Xatu and defeating it. Will is shocked, as he sees Silver and his Pokémon are very determined to win, for Return is a move that grows in power the more the Pokémon like the trainer. Will, seeing he lost, contacts Karen and moves out. Silver, however, falls on his knees and says "It is my battle!" Yellow arrives to Ilex Forest as well and is glad Pika and Chuchu are with her uncle. However, she does not understand why the grunts were after her hat. Soon, she hears a strange buzzing sound. Debuts Move *Moonlight *Beat Up *Return Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 14 chapters